


i'd rather not

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, They try something new and it doesn't work out, dubious consent that ends up being not so dubious, tiny bit of smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler loved being the dominant one. Sometimes it got too much for Josh, though.





	i'd rather not

"We should try, like, bondage sometime," Tyler suggested when they were laying on the couch together watching TV.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Y'know, like. One of us gets tied up."

"During sex?"

"Yeah."

Josh shrugged, even though he was immediately turned off by the idea: it just did not appeal to him in any way. Not only did it not appeal to him, but it almost kind of scared him, the thought of being tied up so that he wouldn't be able to move on his own accord - no. He was not okay with that.

So he didn't know why he agreed to the idea when Tyler suggested it a second time.

He loved Tyler more than he loved his own life, and although it was one of his strengths, it could also be considered a weakness. He would relent to almost anything that would make Tyler happy.

And even though Tyler reminded Josh multiple times that he didn't have to do this, Josh brushed it off, usually changing the subject in the process.

His heart began to hurt when Tyler actually cuffed his hands together, and then looped the cuffs so that they went through the headboard of the bed.

Josh was almost completely immobile. He couldn't move his hands or his arms. He could move his legs, but that hardly did anything to comfort him.

Tyler kissed him sweetly, and seemed to get rather turned on by Josh's helplessness.

But Josh was scared.

He had no reason to be - Tyler had never hurt him.

Other people had, but Tyler hadn't. He repeated to himself over and over again, that he had every reason to trust Tyler with this.

But that didn't stop knives from peircing his lungs and two walls closing in on his heart.

Tyler began to kiss down Josh's torso, and wrapped his lips around the head of Josh's cock.

Josh he desperately tried to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Tyler-" Josh managed to choke out.

When Tyler looked up, he immediately took his mouth off, and scooted up to wipe the tears.

"Woah, hey - what's wrong?" He asked, completely and utterly confused.

Josh shook his head, and his muscles strained where he pulled against the restraints, "I-I don't like this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Without hesitation, Tyler reached for the key on the nightstand and unlocked the handcuffs, tossing them across the room, and cradling Josh close to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Josh apologized again, his chest heaving as he began to sob.

Tyler hushed him, "Don't apologize, love. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

Josh didn't say anything, just continued sobbing into Tyler's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Josh," Tyler apologized, kissing the top of his head, "We don't ever have to do that again, okay?"

Josh nodded, his tears beginning to calm.

"I love you," Tyler stated softly, holding Josh tight.

"I love you, too," He replied.

That night, Tyler held Josh closely to his chest, promising to himself to be very careful the next time he wanted to suggest an idea.

Josh breathed deeply, and felt safer, with both of his arms free, and both of his arms snuggled close to Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why i wrote this. it was just a scene stuck in my head for awhile. stay safe


End file.
